De Nessie para Mama
by Nenni14
Summary: ONESHOT-porque es de humanos cometer errores y también de humanos arrepentirse. ¿pero que pasa si ese error ya no tiene solución? si tan solo Bella hubiera podido escuchar lo que Nessie pensaba... pero ya es muy tarde./ todos Humanos


_los personajes pertenece a S. Meyer_

_**hola mis amores... aqui les dejo mi primer One-Shot. los derechos de esta historia son completamente de mi mama (siiii XD) yo solo lo modifique en parte y le agregue otra =P esto lo escribio hace ya tiempo atras para concientizar a las jovenes... espero les guste...**_

* * *

><p>-.-<p>

Ella llora cada noche recordando el error que cometió. Sufre, se arrepiente y le grita a la nada pidiéndole que regrese el tiempo, que le devuelva lo que ella al final rechazo, que le deje ver el pedacito de cielo que quería iluminar sus días.

Pero la nada no puede, es solo una compañera silenciosa de su dolor.

Ha pensado en suicidarse, en hacer algo de lo que ella le hizo, pero recapacita y se da cuenta, quiere verle el rostro, como pudo haber sido y en el infierno jamás lo hará. Por eso sigue viviendo, por eso su corazón apenas late… con la esperanza de un mañana.

-¿se parecerá a él? ¿Tendrá su sonrisa? – se pregunta mientras ve la fotografía que encontró entre tantos viejos recuerdos guardados en un cajón.

Bella Swan es una joven que lo tuvo todo y que todo lo perdió…

Él era su mejor amigo, su compañero de juegos en la infancia, su confidente…. Se convirtió en primer amor, primer amante….

-Edward… ¿Por qué? - es las pregunta que hace solo un año no existía. Es la incógnita de sus días.

Y vuelve a llorar, ahogándose de nuevo en un mar de lágrimas y congojas… con el pecho oprimido. Así pasa los días desde que el la dejo, desde que el no quiso más…

I

_**Varios meses atrás…**_

Hola mami… hoy he despertado y he escuchado tu voz, sé que eras tú porque me hablaste suavemente y sentí tu calor al pasar la mano por tu vientre. Sabes, estoy muy feliz y me siento segura aquí contigo. Hoy has dicho mi nombre por primera vez… es tan hermoso mamita, todavía se me hace un trabalenguas, pero me has llamado también Nessie ¿es mi sobrenombre?

Mamita, siento sueño, dormiré un poco y soñare contigo.

.

Mami… no sé qué ha pasado pero hoy me desperté sobresaltada, escuche que discutías con alguien, creo que era mi papa, porque tú le decías _Edward mi amor_. No sé, pero me parece que está enojado contigo por mi causa.

Mami, yo no quiero causarte problemas, yo quiero que tú seas feliz, pero sabes algo, yo sé que tú me quieres y yo te quiero mucho mamita.

Mama, hoy por la tarde escuche que discutías de nuevo, pero ahora no era con mi papa, las voces eran de personas mayores. Lo supe porque tú estabas temblando y sentí tu temblor al hacerlo. Mamita, no sé porque, pero empiezo a asustarme. Dormiré un poco, tal vez cuando ya despierte estés más tranquila…

.

Hola mami, aquí estoy de nuevo, casi no puedo dormir. Oigo que discutes y de nuevo por mí y me duele porque no quiero causarte ningún daño, al contrario, yo creí que juntos íbamos a ser muy felices. Sabes, estoy pegando bien mi orejita en tu estomago para escuchar mejor.

Mama ¿Qué está diciendo papa? ¿Quiénes están muy jóvenes? Y ¿Por qué él no quiere que me llames por mi nombre?

.

Hola mamita. Todo lo que esta tarde escuche me duele mucho, ya que yo había soñado con tocar con mis manitas tu cara, sentir tu calor y tu abrazo… protegiéndome.

Pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que eso no será posible, de que mis sueños de ser la niña de mama no podrá ser. Pero sabes… no te culpo, ni te condeno… yo te perdono y te quiero decir que _Te Amo._ Fue dulce para mí compartir este tiempo contigo, sintiendo tu latido que era lo que me acompañaba en esta oscuridad. Gracias mamita por tu amor, porque yo sé que tu si me querías.

.

Mama, estoy empezando a sentir dolor en mi cuerpecito. Yo creo que esto es lo que ocurrirá para que ya no escuche más tu voz. No quisiera despedirme, pero creo que ha llegado el momento, el dolor es insoportable y ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir hablando.

Te lo digo de nuevo _Te Amo_, que seas feliz.

Ya mis ojitos se han cerrado. Me despido de ti con el dolor de no haberte conocido.

Adiós mama… adiós mamita Bella

Te extrañara: Tu hija, tu bebe, tu Nessie…

* * *

><p>¿que les pareció? yo llore a moco tendido XD<p> 


End file.
